Walks Like Rihanna/Man! I Feel Like a Woman
Walks Like Rihanna/Man! I Feel Like a Woman is a mashup containing song originally by The Wanted/Shania Twain. It was sung by New Directions Boys in the third episode of the first season, Girl Power. Lyrics Dmitri Let’s go girls Come on. I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright. Gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice. Yeah, I wanna scream and shout Derek It’s not the way she smiles with a little laugh. It’s not the way she looks in a photograph. But all the boys, they crowd around Jason The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun and New Directions Boys Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts-short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style. Brock, Daniel, Derek, Drew and Jason She can’t sing, she can’t dance. But who cares? She walks like Rihanna! Brock Have you seen that girl? Have you seen her? With the way she moves you wanna kiss her. She’ll be the girl of your dreams if you can close your eyes Daniel We don't need romance we only wanna dance. We're gonna let our hair hang down Dmitri The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun and Drew And all the boys, they crowd around Brock, Derek and Drew She can’t sing, she can’t dance. But who cares? She walks like Rihanna! She can’t sing, she can’t dance. Daniel, Dmitri and Jason Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman! Derek and Drew She walks like Rihanna! She walks like Rihanna! Brock, Daniel, Derek, Drew and Jason Our hearts go boom boom boom boom boom Our hearts go boom boom boom boom boom! Our hearts go boom boom boom boom boom! Our hearts go boom boom boom boom boom! Dmitri The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun. Fun, fun New Directions Boys Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action feel the attraction. Color my hair do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel. Dmitri Man! I feel like a woman! Brock, Daniel, Derek, Drew and Jason Our hearts go boom boom boom boom boom! Dmitri I get totally crazy Brock, Daniel, Derek, Drew and Jason Our hearts go boom boom boom boom boom! Dmitri Come, come, come on baby Brock, Daniel, Derek, Drew and Jason Our hearts go boom boom boom boom boom! Dmitri Woo! Woo! Woo! Brock, Daniel, Derek, Drew and Jason Our hearts go boom boom! Dmitri I feel like a woman! Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Boys Category:Songs Sung By Brock Dowell Category:Songs Sung By Daniel Greatbach Category:Songs Sung By Derek Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Dmitri Blanchet Category:Songs Sung By Drew Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Jason Marshall